ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Shirib Niggurath (Arcane the stone circle)
Shirib is a ancient Lovcrofian deity or a incarnation of it who in the Arcane game verse escaped the dark relm, only to be slained and his parts scattered and then reborn and banished by detectives Oliva, Prescott and Gregor, and in a time line, Sealed by Bella. He is voiced by the late Leonard Nimsy Apperance While his apearance in many lore has been Ambiguous, his Arcane the stone circle depicts him as a tall demon with horns, brown skin and long claws, and a thin waist with a muscular chest, and 5 tails, large bat like wings and green cat like slaitned eyes. History In the beginning of time, Shirib and his brothers were the only beings in the universe and spread chaos and disharmony all over. However when the Christian god and several gods of Greek and Japan and more were born a great war started as the old ones were striked down and banished to the frozen edges of the universe, where rage consumed them and there only goal was to return to the dimension from where they were banished and resume there regin of chaos. Shirib was the only one to escape the forgotten relm when the stars aligned using the stone circle (Stone henge) as a portal during the medival times, where a army of Clergy men were summon to stop him, and he was slained. However when the monks of St George tried to burn his body, it wouldn't burn nor his heart wouldn't stop beating, and thus his body was cutted into his heart, wings. eyes. legs and claws and spread all over the English kingdom sealed away. Personality While bitter and angery at his banishment, since being sealed his personality had calmed down...but holds a dark sense of humor and often enjoys messing with people. Powers and ablities Dispite his brief boss battle in Arcane, it is shown that he was super strong as if he was given the opertunity he knocked out Gregor and Prescott with one swipe of his claws. In Bella his true power is shown as his dark aura works the same as how a jenjurikki gathers there Bijjus power, he can give Bella a fraction of his power, but only when Bella weakens the seal on her stomach. The More denser the aura he gives Bella, the more power she draws from him until he fully uses her body. * Stage 1 Bellas eyes mimic his and she is covered in a black aura * Stage 2: the aura sprouts one tail and a par of wings as Bella (Or what ever form she is in) gains sharp claws * Stage 3: slowly he skin peels as she sprouts 3 tails and grows horns * Stage 4: The Aura becomes thick as she grows 4 tails and practically bleeding * Stage 5: a skeleton starts to form of Shirib as he slowly takes control or matters in his own hands * Stage 6: Muscles start to form as Shirib soon accidently melds with Bellas toon aura and goes beserk * Stage 7: Bella is Full shirib and has access to arcane magic and powerful magics. Fire imunity Imortality Weakness Relationships Bella Both Bella and Shiribs relationship mimics Naruto and Kuramas relationship, although they trade barbs with one another, they do deeply care for one another. Trivia